


perfect for me

by bbubbleddae



Series: moon and stars; exo ship oneshot series [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/pseuds/bbubbleddae
Summary: baekhyun doesn't have a lot of confidence. jongdae loves him anyway.





	perfect for me

**Author's Note:**

> im so proud of this oneshot it's so short but it's adorable  
> baekchen is my weakness

Why are you staring at me like that?" asks Baekhyun with a shy smile.

Jongdae's eyes are warm and loving and admiring, towards the elder male next to him. He grins and finds Baekhyun's hand with his own. "Am I not allowed to look at you?"

Baekhyun's cheeks tinge. "Th-that's not what I meant..."

"Then what?" Jongdae tilts his head in a fake innocent manner. He has a faint smirk adoring his lips.

Baekhyun averts his gaze away. He tries to shy his hand out of Jongdae's, but the shorter male just hold tighter and threads their fingers together. With his other hand, Jongdae turns Baekhyun's head toward him.

"Yah..." Baekhyun blushes harder.

Jongdae chuckles. "You're cute, Baekkie."

"Geez, what's with you?" Baekhyun says in an embarrassed tone. Again, Baekhyun turns his head away, but keeps his hand in Jongdae's. His heart is beating faster than usual, but Jongdae always had that effect on him. It seems harder now, though, and Baekhyun is sure he's just about as red as a pomegranate.

Jongdae leans up a bit and kisses Baekhyun's blushing cheek. Baekhyun doesn't yell or ask him to stop, rather he feels himself smiling shyly.

"Besides you being cute," Jongdae says against Baekhyun's cheek, breath tingling on the taller's skin. "You're absolutely stunning."

"Why do you have to be so goddamn cheesy?" Baekhyun whines.

"You're gorgeous," Jongdae ignores Baekhyun's question, a smile playing his lips, "you're sweet, diva-ish, and I love how you're always your dorky self, yet always adorable." Jongdae's hand touches Baekhyun's cheek and moves it to look at him. "But the best thing? You're just perfect, Byun Baekhyun."

He doesn't know why, but Baekhyun feels the tears pool in his eyes. "I-I'm not..."

"You are, love," Jongdae smiles sweetly and places a beautiful, chaste kiss to Baekhyun's lips. It takes the elder's breath away and shivers go up and down his back. He grips Jongdae's shirt and sighs into the kiss. Soon Jongdae breaks it, and leaves them breathless. "You're perfect for me."


End file.
